Where the term wall bracket pertains to the type of do-it-yourself wall-mount rack-configured products, while currently there are a number of products featuring such wall-mount rack function and configuration are available in the marketplace, such as a towel rack, soap rack, ring hanger rack and so forth; most of which are on display and sale at the retail venues, where the consumer would purchase the product and assembly on their own in a do-it-yourself manner as commonly referred to. A brief description is hereby provided to illustrate the theory behind mounting and positioning the rear segments of most conventional wall brackets as follows.
As shown in FIG. 16, between the rear contact surface 61 of the wall bracket 60 kit and the wall usually comes with a template 62, which is punctured with assembly holes 63; a position edge 64 on one side of the backboard 62; a screw hole 65 for accommodating a position bolt 66 at one side of the rear contact surface 61 of the wall bracket 60 kit to held down the aforementioned position edge 64. While the means of installation usually requires that the consumer to drill holes 67 according to positions that correspond to the assembly holes 63 punctured on the backboard 62, before plastic rivets 68 are inserted and the bolts 69 secured in place upon aligning the wall bracket 60 kit assembly holes 63 to the plastic rivet inserted holes 68. The rear contact surface 61 of the wall brackets 60 are then assembled onto the backboard 62, which is held in by the positive bolts 66 to complete the mounting procedure as shown in FIG. 17. Simply as it may sound, most of those who have attempted to do so often find a common frustration that in spite of a wall bracket dimensional drawing that most of the manufacturers include in the packing box that the consumer can follow to carry out the installation. Yet a crucial point arisen from the fact that most of the consumers are not skillfully trained often leads to discrepancies on position of the holes being drawn onto the wall, which in turn leads to the problems of misaligned holes or crookedness as the brackets are installed, rendering a less than ideal state of installation and frustrates the consumer with annoyance and inconvenience.
The foregoing problematic points also reflect a market demand in terms of how the manufacturer should best devise a product configuration mode that aids completing the wall bracket installation in a swift and precise manner, with respect to the foregoing potential consumption need to address the consumers' needs. These consumer needs warrant an objective and focus by industry operators, who are compelled to study and achieve breakthroughs.